Silver Meteor Army
Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) (銀の流星軍 (シルヴミーティオ) ) is the focal point of the series. Originally led by Ellenora Viltara (later Tigrewyrmd Vorn as a co-leader of the army), this army is also consisted a coalition forces of both the nobles and knighthoods of Brune, who are the royal family loyalist, as well as another Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie. The army is also Tigre's primary affiliation since his alliance with the Silver Wind Vanadis after the troop rescue Alsace from Brune army invasion. Formations This army formed with 2 Vanadis. Brief History Originally a coalition forces between Alsace and Leitmeritz, this force used to be under Ellen's troops after Tigre captured and became the prisoner of war. Though the appearance of Tigre. The first victory of the coalition forces begin as Tigre requested Ellen to borrow form after he heard the news of Zion's Invasion towards Alsace from one of the Brune minister, Batran. Seeing Tigre's noble heart and just benevolence to the people of Alsace, Ellen decided to join his causes and march her troops to Alsace. With the victory over Zion forces after rescued Alsace, most of the Tigre followers of Alsace decided to join Tigre's newly formed alliance. As the victory of the coalition forces had reached both Brune and Zhcted, both rival kingdoms had sensed the coalition would be a threat for two reasons; Duke Thernadier wanted Tigre's head for slaying his son while King Victor found. Founders *Ellenora Viltara-Main Commander **Rimlicia-Bodyguard and Co-Commander *Tigrevrumud Vorn-Co-Commander *Ludmira Lurie-Vanadis of Defense Design Plot Rescue Alsace from Zion's Troop Invasion Main Article:Rescue Alsace Arc The Silver Meteor Army begin their formation as their objective is to free Alsace from the invading Zion army. Even with the power of the Vanadis, Ellen and Rim commented that due to the great numbers of the troops, including the unknown trump card, confronting Zion's Army head on is a suicide and the army would wiped out before the confrontation would even begin. So she made a plan for Tigre to infiltrate the now invaded Alsace and take out as many of the proficient memebers before launching a surprise attack on Zion army. With the slain first dragon by the Silver Wind Vanadis, the Silver Meteor Army's morale risen dramatically which had Zion sandwiched by both the generals and the troops from behind (an army of 3000 is nothing more than a bait to fool the demoralized Zion, who is desperately retreat). As the Earl of Alsace. Zion's demise and death give the cripple blow to his now fallen troops, and the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious after Alsace is finally saved from the invasion. Just as Alsace finally recovered. Rivalry Between The Silver Wind Vanadis (Silvfrahl) and The Frost Mind Vanadis (Michelia) Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc Tigre's defection from Brune is wide known even extended to Zhcted, especially the aristocrat of Zhcted began their worries if a outsider like Tigre would considered could be potential threat to this long reign kingdom. King Victor, the head monarch of Zhcted, demands answers from the Silver Wind Vanadis of the prisoner's role in her army, which Ellen replied that Tigre's archery skill would be the pride of the army should he stay within the army as the king refuse to listen over Ellen's suggestion as he claimed that Ellen had invited a wolf into a sheep herd; assumed that Tigre is no better than an intruder who use the Vanadis power for his ambitions, and for that, Ellen must be severely punished under the law. The argument and the Vanadis argument soon cut short by another Vanadis, Sophia Obertas (Gentle Light Vanadis) who told and warned bitterly to the king that Ellen punishment to decrease the kingdom's strong influence, which made the king reluctantly have the Silver Wind Vanadis keep tact with Tigre. Just as the Silver Wind Vanadis dismissed over the meeting, she meet her fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie (Frost Mind Vanadis) and Sophia Obertas, who are just about to meet King Victor for certain matters. The rivalry between the Vanadis would boiled as Mira and Ellen are on their throats since they mentioned about their past. That feud however is cut short all stooped by Sophie so neither of these Vanadis would fight each other under her watch, which forced the Frost Mind Vanadis dismiss herself and head to the throne room. Meanwhile in Alsace, Tigre is greeted by Marthus Rodante and Rim, who seemly awaits him from hunting for more answers over his alliance over Ellen which Tigre's explanation had seemly calmed Marthus down as he decided to join Tigre's cause to ally with him. With Tigre's infomation about the castle weakness behind the impenetrable defense, the Silver Meteor Army begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress which seemly crushed Mira's troops with ease, which forced Mira begins her duel with Ellen. Tigre witnessed the battle between the Vanadis if they are dancing, with the life is on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Tigre managed to saved both Vanadis by killing the sudden assassin, the same assassin that is behind Rim's poisoned state and the ambush towards the Vanadis, with the arrow skills. As his archery shot is recognized by Mira, who is now angry that Tigre had lied about his identity, Tigre is slapped by the Frost Mind Vanadis and asked why did he go so far just to persuade her to joined his cause. Tigre then reply that he is appreciate the black tea given by Mira and he can't let the Vanadis died on his watch which the latter caused both Vanadis blushed. With Mira's neutral side for the day(though her role of helping Thenardier would be minor afterwards), the Silver Meteor Army had raised over the victory that they had another Vanadis as their support. Rivalry with Gleast, the Slick Weasel Besides Ganelon Main Article:The Dark Hero of Brune Arc Prominent Members Main Army *Ellenora Viltara-Commander of Leitmeritz forces, Vanadis of Zhcted. The Vanguard *Rimlicia - Ellen's adjutant and personal bodyguard. *Tigrewyrmd Vorn- Earl of Alsace and general of the Army ** Batran - (formerly) Tigre's right hand. * Rurick - Tigre's Second in Command. * Gerard Augre - Logistics officer, Advisor. Supportive Army * Lyudmilla Lurie - Commander of Olmutz forces and the Vanadis of Zhcted. Defense and Siege master. * Massas Rodant - Earl of Aude. * Viscount Augre - Earl of Territore. * Aguste - Commander of the Calvados Knights. * Emir - Commander of the Perucche Knights. * Shaie - Commander of the Lutece Knights. Military Exploits Holding out against a forward Muozinel force of 20,000 for several days with little more than 6,000 troops, and forcing them to rejoin with the main force, and holding up until reinforcements arrive. Reduces a 50,000 strong Muozinel army to 70% and forcing them to retreat, with about 14,000 troops. Thoroughly crushes Duke Thenardier's force in a large campaign leaving them with a less than 100 men while the Silver Meteor Army sustaining only 10% damage. Trivia *Silver Meteor Army gets its name from the crests of it's founding members, **Tigre from Alsace, which the flag consist of a White Cresent Moon and Meteor on a Blue fabricn (also the town flag of Alsace) **Ellen from Leitmeritz.The flag of Leitmeritz consists of a silver sword. *Titta is the sole member of the army who did not participate any wars. Though she often at Tigre's aid and being a part of the medic team for the wounded soldiers of the army. Category:Army